


A Treasured Mistake   (The Mercy K fanfic)

by EvilQueen03



Category: The Mercy Kilpatrick series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen03/pseuds/EvilQueen03
Summary: Mercy is hiding something from Truman that only Rose and sixteen year old Kaylie know and he's on to her especially after she breaks down at a crime scene and an amber alert from portland, however Truman has a secret of his own.*Warning* There is swearing in this story so if you're sensitive about that here's a heads up other than that it's a fun read, enjoy.
Relationships: Mercy x Truman
Comments: 1





	A Treasured Mistake   (The Mercy K fanfic)

Three weeks ago:  
"Well Mercy?" Rose asks "Yes I'm pregnant." Mercy says starting to cry "I know it's scary but it's a wonderful thing." Rose tried to clam Mercy down "I mean it expalins the horrid cramps this morning and the nausea now Truman had to force me home and take my fucking keys." Mercy said shaking a little "How are you gonna tell him?" Rose asked "I have no clue.....unless I don't have to tell him." she replied "You can't hide a pregnancy from him escpecially when you live with him." Rose said getting angry "That's not what I meant Rose." Mercy said suddenly feeling ashamed "Mercy Kilpatrick!" Rose yelled Mercy went speechless "Do not tell me that you're implying getting an abortion and never telling Truman?" Rose was more livid than Mercy had ever seen her. "Trumans baby is inside me can I really get rid of it?" Mercy thought "I mean are you really capable of killing your child?" Rose yelled her words specifically "My child?" Mercy thought suddenly a smile grew on Mercy's face. 

Today:  
Mercy woke up with Trumans arm wrapped around her upper waist his hand resting on her belly where thier baby lays inside her safe and warm. Four hours later Mercy pulled up to a scene, "A fifty year old man had fallen down his stairs and broke his neck and apperntly had been there dead for four weeks today." Eddie told her "That's as long as I've known I'm pregnant." Mercy thought just then Truman pulled up seeing him made her both smile and tense. "Hey." he said walking up to her "Hey." she replied. when they reached the door the smell of death violently assulted Mercy as she stumbled back three feet, hit her knees, and puked. Truman ran over and grabbed hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. People started to stare at her. "Fuck off." Truman told them "Whoa Mercy!" Eddie said shocked "Fuck you Eddie!" she said flipping him off "Hey I'm not juding I just didn't expect that especially from you." he said "Understandable." was all Mercy could get out Eddie was about to leave when he stopped "Oh and uh happy birthday Mercy." he said Truman looked at her "It's tomorrow." she said 

After Mercy left, Truman wasn't far behind but he had plans of his own. He drove to the Kilpatrick house and knocked on the door, Rose answered. "Hello Truman." she said "Hi Rose is Karl around?" he said "He just went out back he'll only be a minute or two want some coffee?" she said "Sure Rose." he said following her to the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Truman and Rose made some small talk until Karl came in. "Hey Chief, what can I do for you?" Karl greeted Truman "I have a question about Mercy." he said Rose smiled in the kitchen hoping her prayers would be answered. "How is she lately?" Karl asked "Good mostly." he replied "Why mostly?" Karl asked "Well she's been kinda sick lately and she's stubborn so she refuses to rest." Truman told Karl "Don't I know she's stubborn but I assume you have a good reason for taking time out of your day to come talk to me." he said already knowing why Truman was there. "Yes sir." he said "Idiot, I sound like I'm her first boyfriend meeting her dad for the first time." Truman thought "I know things are still a little rough between the two of you but I want your premission to marry Mercy." Truman said Karl looked at him for a moment then stuck out his hand for Truman to shake "Absolutely as long as I'm there to walk my daughter down the aisle." he said both men knowing that was up to Mercy.

The next day Truman left before Mercy woke up but when she did get up she puked Kaylie rushed to her aunts side "Aunt Mercy are you ok? Are you sick." Kaylie "No I'm sick and yes I'm fine just morning sickness." Mercy smiled Kaylie thought for a moment then smiled "Oh aunt Mercy you're pregnant aren't you." She said exictedly "Yes but only you and Rose know don't tell anyone yet." Mercy said deadly serious "Of course." Kaylie replied "Now get to school." Mercy said "Yes mom." Kaylie said sarccasticly because Mercy was mothering and pregnant. During her drive to school Kaylie discoverd she liked having someone to call mom. "But would my dad approve?" she thought then she heard his voice in her head "Kaylie I love you and want you to be happy." something he used to tell her often. Kaylie decided she'd go to the local courthouse during lunch and get adoption papers so Mercy could adopt her. "He'd approve. He'd approve. He'd approve." she told herself until the adoption papers were in her hands. Truman walked into the station tossing up a ring box "Hey Chief, you're gonna ask Mercy that question?" Lucas said "Yes I am." he said 

Mercy and Truman met in a park for during lunch. The two were walking when Truman stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Mercy asked "Because I have something to ask you." he said Kneeling down "Mercy Kilpatrick, will you marry me?" he asked nervously "Yes! Truman yes!" she gushed Kissing him a dozen times. The Truman stood and put her ring on. "I love you!" she said "I love you Mercy." Truman said "Happy birthday darling." he said "Thank you best gift ever." she said that night Mercy, Truman, and Kaylie sat eating the alfredo he made when Kaylie noticed Mercy's ring "Hey that's a nice ring." she smirked "Oh yeah Truman asked me to marry him today." Mercy said "I'm so happy for you two." Kaylie gushed like Mercy had. "I have something for you Mercy." she said "She didn't say aunt Mercy." Mercy thought as Kaylie got up from the table then returned with long and wide but very thin envelope and handed it to Mercy. She opened it and read over the papers inside the covered her mouth "Kaylie....are you sure?" Mercy was shocked at the adoption paperwork "Yes my dad always said he wanted me to be happy and this morning I realised how much I liked calling you mom you've been a better mother to me than my actual mother ever was or ever will be in fact that woman gave birth to me thats it she's no mother to me but you, you are." Kaylie said making both herself and Mercy cry "Oh Kaylie I've always loved you like you where my own." Mercy said hugging Kaylie.

A day later Mercy was sneeking a peek at her bare belly "I love you." she whispered unable to stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She later went to visit Truman when a portland amber alert went off on her phone and made her cry feeling sorry for the poor mother that had to go through that as she was becoming a mother herself. "Oh my god I'm losing my emotional control." Mercy thought embarressed. 

The next moring Mercy arrived at the station ten minutes before Truman with a big smile. "Good morning Lucas." she said "Morning Agent Kilpatrick, wow you're glowing today." Lucas said "Thanks I need your help." Mercy said "Ok anything." Lucas said as if he were her best friend or something "I'm pregnant and I need your help with my plan to tell Truman." she said "Just tell me what to do." he said "So here's my number text me when he gets here that's your first task, next I'll call you and you'll tell Truman there's a pregnant woman who was going to her sisters when her car broke down on the side of the road, and last text me when he's pulling out oh bonus task make sure Truman comes I don't want Ben or Royce or someone else." she said handing lucas three note cards one had her number, one had his fake monologue, and one had his tasks in the order they were to be done and when. "Got it. Congrats by the way." Lucas said "Thanks Lucas." she said smiling "If anything else happens between now and twenty minutes after Truman gets here call me and I'll handle it I don't want something ruining this for me." Mercy added "You got it." he said "Ok bye Lucas I gotta go before he gets here." Mercy said leaving "Bye Mercy." he said. she ran into Ben in the parking lot and he said she was glowing too like Lucas had. 

A minute later Truman walked in "Moring Chief." both Ben and Lucas said "Morning." he said hanging his hat up. Once Truman was in his office Lucas texted Mercy "He's here." he texted "Perfect." she replied then nothing for fifteen minutes then Mercy called "Send Truman." she said "Right away ma'am." Lucas said "Thank you." she said "It's what we do, help is on the way." Lucas hung up and Ben left for a donut run "Chief we got a pregnant woman stuck with a broken down car on the side of the road she says she was going to see her sister but the car started to not run right so she pulled over and it died she needs some help." Lucas said explainig the fake situation "Alright I'm on it." Truman said. Lucas gave Truman the location of the car and he left. 

Truman pulled up behind a black SUV "Ma'am it's Chief Daly I'm here to help." he called out. Mercy did the best english accent she could (which was wreched) "Hello sir my car won't start." she said "Oh my god that's Mercy who does she think she's fooling?" Truman thought "Ma'am what's your name?" Mercy panicked "It's Rose." she said "Idiot." she thought "Funny my future sister in law's name is Rose." he laughed "Mercy what the hell are you doing?" he asked "Shit you knew?" she asked dropping the failed accent "from the moment you opened your mouth to speak darling." he said she laughed getting out of the car. "Now are you gonna tell me why you're pretending you're a stuck pregnant woman?" he asked "The only thing I'm pretending is that my car died." she said walking closer to him "What?" he asked "I'm not stuck the cars fine." she said "Then why did you call me over here?" he asked again "You're so oblivious it's adorable." she said rolling her eyes "What are you talking about?" he asked "I'm pregnant!" she yelled at him "Mercy that's not funny." he said "I'm not joking." she replied "You're really pregnant?" he asked a smile forming at his lips "Yes Truman I wouldn't joke or lie about that, I wouldn't have pulled you out of work if it wasn't true." she stated as if it was an obvious fact. Truman look from Mercy's face to her stomach and back to her face "We're having a baby Truman." she said he then kissed her a dozen times then put a hand on her stomach "Our baby." he said 

That night Truman kissed Mercy stomach so many times. Mercy smiled and stoked Truman's hair as talked to thier baby when her phone rang she answerd still stroking his hair "Hey Rose." she said "Did you tell him?" she asked "Yes I did and he's very happy we both are." Mercy said "How are you feeling?" Rose asked "I feel good Rose, Kaylie asked me to adopt her and I want to." Mercy said "But you're not sure about what Levi would think." Rose said finishing Mercy's thought "Yeah exactly." she said "Well I think Levi would wan't you too considering his last request was for you to care for Kaylie and finish raising her." Rose said the memory flooded Mercy's head making her cry "damn pregnancy emotions." she thought "Mercy I need to go mom and I are making apple pie I just wanted to check in." Rose said "Ok Rose bye." Mercy said 

Two weeks later: Mercy and Truman sat in a cold doctors office waiting for the ultrasound. Truman ran his fingers over goose bumps on Mercy's belly. "Hey stop that tickles." Mercy said smiling as Truman kissed her. The doctor finally came in "Hello Mercy, Chief." she greeted them "Hello Dr. Parker." Mercy said "The women in your family get such beautiful pregnancy glows." Dr. Parker said "Thank you." Mercy said "Alright lets take a look here." she said putting a warm gel on Mercy lower stomach then going over it with her scanner "Ok it looks like you're about ten weeks right now." the doctor told them. Mercy's jaw dropped "Ten weeks I thought I was four." Mercy said looking at Truman "That's two and a half months already I'm almost into the second trimester and I didn't even know!" Mercy sounded alarmed "Relax Mercy it's ok." Truman said trying to calm her down "But we're not ready we have no crib, carseat, high chair, binkies, clothes, bottles nothing! We have nothing!" she said scared "It's going to be fine we still have about seven months to get ready." he said calming her down then turned her head to see their baby on the screen. "Your due date is July 16th." the Dr. told her "Ok." Mercy said. instead of going home after they schedueled another apointment Mercy asked to go shopping for the baby. 

Mercy and Truman shopped for three and a half hours getting first needs a crib, carseat, diapers, bottles, binkies, a couple blankets for swaddling, and some clothes then went home and got the carseat in the car, The crib assembled, clothes, bottles, binkies, and blankets washed, dried and put away, and stored the diapers "I'll need to stock the cabin with baby supplies and I want Kaylie to take a midwife course in case of an extreme emergancy......" Mercy muttered to herself "Mercy there's something else that we need to work on." Truman said sitting with her at the kitchen table "Baby names." she said "Well yeah but I was talking about wedding planning." he said "You're right." Mercy said that's when she got a call from Owen "Hey Owen." she said "How would you, Truman, and Kaylie like to come over for dinner?" he asked "Umm.....hold on just a sec." she said muffling the phone "Owen invited us and Kaylie to dinner do you wanna go?" she asked "Sure." he said caught off gaurd "Yeah we'll be there." Mercy said happy to have her brother back in her life. "Kaylie come on we're having dinner with Owen tonight." Mercy called. Kaylie came out of her room "Does uncle Owen know about the baby?" she asked "He know's Truman and I are engaged but not about the baby no?" Mercy replied getting the new family non work car Kaylie looked at the carseat in the car and smiled "Boy or girl which do you think it is?" Kaylie asked "A boy." Mercy admitted "A girl." Truman said while driving "Both." Kaylie laughed "What?" Mercy asked "I think she's implying twins." Truman whispered to Mercy "Uh no I can tell you that it won't be twins." she said a minute later they pulled up to Owen's house "Now no one say anything about the baby." Mercy ordered "Ok." both Truman and Kaylie said. 

Mercy knocked on the door, Owen answered with a hug "Mercy." he said "Hi Owen." she said hugging him back they all went inside and ate chicken pot pie then toasted but rather than drink Mercy put her cup down. "What's wrong Mercy?" Owen asked "I'm just not drinking right now." she said "Why's that?" he asked "Because I'm ten weeks pregnant." she said "Wow Mercy having a baby that's amazing." he told her "I thought I was four weeks but at my appointment the doctor said I was ten weeks." she explained. Then Owen turned his attention to Kaylie "And how are you?" he asked Kaylie looked at Mercy asking if she should tell Owen about the adoption with the look on her face Mercy only nodded saying "If you want to." then Kaylie turned back to Owen "Well school is boring but I'm super happy for Mercy and Truman." she said "Aren't we all happy for them." he replied "I asked Mercy to adopt me and she's going to." Kaylie said very confident in the decision Owen smiled in approval and admeration at both Mercy and Kaylie but was speechless. 

The next afternoon Truman was waiting for Mercy for lunch, when a vagely familiar voice called his name. "Truman? Is that you?" a woman said Truman looked up at her trying to place her "Cameron! We're lab partners in chemistry senior year!" she said suddenly recognition hit Trumans eyes "Oh Cameron I remember now!" he said smiling and hugging the woman. When Mercy arrived she Truman chatting with another woman. "Who the hell is she?" Mercy thought Truman caught sight of Mercy "Hey I have someone I want you to meet." he told Cameron as he got up and went over to Mercy "Hey darling." he said putting an arm around her waist. "Who are you talking to?" she asked "You're about meet her." he said as they reached the table a blonde woman with similar green eyes smiled at Mercy who had her FBI coat on "Hi I'm Cameron." she said sticking out her hand for Mercy to shake "Mercy." she said shaking the woman's hand. "She's no threat to me, but lets make her squirm." Mercy thought putting her left hand on Trumans cheek so her ring was clearly visible to Cameron who noticed right away, then Mercy laid a kiss on Truman. Mercy saw dissapointment and jealousy shadow the womans face "Thought he was single did you? Think again." Mercy thought 

The next few months were a little rough on Mercy as became more tired and her back ached more. However she was happy she had a daughter, baby on the way (which by now gave her a noticable bump now), and was getting married in two weeks with two maids of honor because she couldn't choose between Kaylie and Rose. Today Mercy had an ultrasound but instead of Truman going (he couldn't because he was called to a scene) she took Kaylie (who had started calling her mom after the adoption was done which the whole family knew about). "Are you gonna find out the gender mom?" Kaylie asked "I don't know I might have you find out and surprise me and Truman." she said smiling as she pulled into the parking lot. The two went in and Mercy checked in and sat down as a memory from the last month popped into her head. It was right after the adoption was official (which already made Mercy cry) "I love you Kaylie." she said "I love you too mom." Kaylie said hugging Mercy. "Mom come on they're calling you." Kaylie said "Sorry." she said pushing herself out of the chair and walking toward the nurse "You're starting to waddle." Kaylie whispered laughing "You shut up." Mercy said laughing as they entered the room. Mercy was positioned on the table and Kaylie waited outside during the examination then came back in. A minute later the doctor came in "Hello Mercy." she said "Hi Dr. Parker." Mercy replied "and who have you brought with you today "I'm Kaylie Mercy's daughter." Kaylie introduced herself "It's very nice to meet you." Dr. Parker said scanning Mercy medium size baby bump. Kaylie watched in amazement as a baby appeared on the screen. "Would you like to know the gender?" she asked "My daughter would, she's going to plan something so Truman and I can find out together." Mercy said the doctor then whisperd in Kaylie's ear excitment filled her face. 

That night after dinner Kaylie pulled out a white iced cake that said "Boy or Girl?" "Who wants desert?" Kaylie asked "Me!" said Mercy said giving Truman a side eye playfull glare "What?" he asked "Your kid has a sweet tooth and has made me eat three burgers these past few weeks." Mercy said "The sweet tooth is all you Mercy." Truman laughed "Mom cut the cake!" Kaylie interjected "Ok I will!" Mercy said dragging the knife down into the cake. the piece popped out......it was blue Mercy and Truman will have a son. 

That night Mercy had a dream she was arguing with her son "Like hell you will!" she yelled "I don't see the problem you work for the FBI and dad is the police chief." her son argued "Yeah and we've both been nearly killed and watched people die! I don't want to get a call one day that you were shot and hurt or worse!" she yelled again "You were shot and you're fine dad's been shot at he's fine!" her son said annoyed with conversation "Yeah I am fine but again I nearly died and you're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let you do that kind of shit!" she continued to yell "I thought you'd be proud I want to help people." he said sadly "I am proud but I'm you mother and I can't live everday knowing that you could die like that especially when there are so many other ways to help people." Mercy said calmly "I love you." she said "I love you too mom." he said. Mercy then woke up sweating and breathing heavily. She went into the bathroom and closed the door to be sure not to wake Truman up. She looked at herself in the mirror she was sweating and shaking slightly. Then she hit her knees and was puking her guts up. when she was done she leaned against a wall and passed out. 

Kaylie found Mercy in the bathroom the next mornig while Truman was getting coffee "Mom are you ok?" she asked then seeing she was asleep, so she gave Mercy's shoulder a slight shake "Mom?" Kaylie said starting to worry Mercy suddenly jolted awake and flailed out at Kaylie hitting her "Mom!" Kaylie yelped and tried to calm Mercy but had no luck. Mercy grabbed Kaylie harsly and wouldn't let go "Truman! Truman!" she screamed Truman ran in the bathroom "Mercy!" he said "Let her go!" he grabbed Mercy and held her tightly as she let Kaylie go "Go Kaylie." he ordered started crying "Oh my god...." she trailed off. Truman let go and she stood up and stumbled her way to the kitchen where Kaylie was holding an ice pack over her cheek bone "What did I do?" she said crying more "Mom it's ok." Kaylie said walking toward Mercy "No....no......no" she said running out of the house "Mom!" Kaylie yelled from the driveway as Mercy stumbled as she ran in Trumans black shirt, a pair of shorts, and no shoes. "Truman!" Kaylie yelled running back into the house "She's gone..." Kaylie said crying "What?" Truman asked "She ran away and left her phone..." 

"I hurt Kaylie. How could I do that?" Mercy thought still running and still crying. Mercy ran all the way the lake (which took twenty minutes) when she got there she sat below a tree. A memory of pain and terror and blood filled her mind. Mercy trembled at the memory of Gaberial Lake shooting her in the leg and her almost dying almost a year ago. "No I won't think of that." Mercy told herself rubbing her bump. "I love you she whispered falling asleep from the exsaustion of running and crying. "Only two people could find me here and I doubt they'll look." Mercy thought 

Meanwhile Truman call everyone in Mercy's family telling them the situation as they agreed to help look for her. Truman started to look at her office "Eddie did Mercy come here?" He asked walking in "No why?" Eddie asked "Because something happened this morning and she ran." Truman explained "I'll help look." he said grabbing his keys. Rose called Owen "Do think she went there?" she asked "Maybe, I'll check." he said. Next Truman went to the station "Lucas did Mercy come here?" he asked "No but we got a call about a woman in a black shirt running around looking very confused." he said "Who called?" Truman asked asked "A woman named Cameron, she said the state of the woman was concerning to her." Lucas explained "Did she say if the woman was or looked pregnant?" Truman asked "As a matter of fact she did." he said "Shit!" Truman said rushing out "Lucas I need her adress!" he called "Right away Chief." Lucas said dialing his phone. Truman started to drive again.

Owen went to check on Kaylie who was stress baking and cooking "Hello....Kaylie?" Owen called entering the house "Uncle Owen anything?" she asked "Not yet but we'll find her I promise." he said hugging the girl "I want to help." Kaylie stated determined "You are helping by staying her so we know you're safe and you'll be here if Mercy comes back." Owen assured her "Kaylie is there anywhere Mercy would go that she could get to on foot?" he asked "I'm not sure, her cabin is too far away. Aunt Pearls maybe or the rafters in grandpa's barn, she's gone there once before." Kaylie said "Great you call Pearl and see if she's there and let me know I'm gonna call Rose and have her check the barn, and I'm going to check the lake." he said "Ok I'm on it. Oh take these if you find her, she's barefoot." Kaylie said handing Owen a a pair of Mercy's shoes "Thanks Kaylie." Owen said leaving. 

Kaylie dialed Pear who answered on the second ring "Hello Kaylie." she said "Hi aunt Pearl is Mercy with you or have you seen her?" Kaylie asked "No why?" Pearl asked "She got upset after an incedent this morning and took off and no has seen or heard from her in nearly two hours." she explained "Oh my. All I can say is I'll keep my eye out for her." Pear said "Ok thank you." Kaylie said ending the call then texting Owen "Pearl has nothing." she texted "Ok I'm calling Rose and headed toward the lake." he responded 

Owen dialed Rose who answered imedeately "Owen anything?" she asked "Maybe Kaylie said Mercy's gone to the rafters in dad's barn once can you go see if you can hear anything, I'm headed to the lake now." Owen said "Of course I'll be go now." Rose said as she was walking to the barn. "Mercy....Mercy if you're here please talk to me...." Rose called then listened "Well?" he asked "She's not here Owen." she said "Alright I'm pulling up to the lake I gotta go." he said "Ok bye Owen." Rose said ending the call. 

A car engine woke Mercy up "Someone found me...." she thought "Mercy...." Owen called out she was silent for a moment "What Owen?"she replied. Relief swept over him "Everyone is worried sick about you even dad." Owen said "Really?" she asked "Yes Me, Truman, mom, dad, even Eddie and Lucas are trying to find you and Kaylie is waiting for you Mercy she's terrified." he explained "But what I did to her...." Mercy trailed "Kaylie forgives you she knows you didn't mean to and never would mean to." he said walking closer to her "She does?" she asked "Of course Mercy and every parent makes mistakes but you can't run from them you have to face them so they can be fixed, please let me take you home." Owen said "Ok Owen." Mercy said hugging her brother. "you're right, no more running." Mercy admited 

Owen pulled into Mercy's driveway "Kaylie..." she called into the house "Mom!" Kaylie said her voice cracking as she pulled Mercy as close to her as she could "Are you ok?" Mercy asked looking at Kaylie's face where there wasn't even a mark. "I'm fine. Are you ok?" she asked studying Mercy from head to toe "I'm fine." she said "Oh my god you need to call Truman!" Kaylie said with urgency "Yeah of course." Mercy said dialing Truman answered on the first ring "Mercy!" he said "Hey I'm home and I'm so sorry I ran, I just got so scared." Mercy said "It's ok, I'm on my way home now." Truman said leaving an interview with Cameron. 

When Truman got there he ran inside and swooped Mercy into his arms and kissed her. "Please don't do that again I love you too much." Truman practically begged "I promise I won't and I love too." she said. Later Mercy made over a dozen phone calls that included Lucas and Eddie telling them she was safe and at home and apologizing. Mercy was realised she didn't need to be afraid anymore because she was never going to lose the people in her home or her family. "I have a lot of people who care about me and a lot of people I care about." she thought as she sipped some warm tea Kaylie made her. 

The Wedding Day: Mercy stood in her elegant white wedding dress with her hair curled and half up half down and her veil pinned on, getting ready to get married. "I look like a balloon." Mercy complained "You look beautiful mom." Kaylie said to Mercy "She does indeed." a voice said behind her "Dad?" Mercy said "Of course I wouldn't miss this for the world." he said. "Thank you.' she said trying not cry. Rose stood next to Kaylie as they walked down the aisle together smiling. Mercy put a hand on her belly "Twenty weeks half way there." She thought as Karl walked her down the aisle and handed her off to Truman and shook hand "You take care of her." Karl said "Always Sir." Truman replied "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holly matrimony, marrige is a bond made of love created by two people and from the firat spark that love grew and will continue to grow as they do. Your vows please." the officiator said "Mercy I thought I knew what love was then I met you and my world was turned upside down and I knew from the moment I met you I was never going to let you go. I've fallen so in love with you that I know there is no other woman for me then we got this surprise (He puts his hand on her bump) and now I love you even more and I always will." Truman said "Truman I've done quite a bit of running in my life and when I was given that case I soon found myself looking for a reason to stay and you gave me that reason I fell in love and you make ever difficulty that much easier and sooth every pain, There will never be a man I love the way I love you." Mercy said "Truman Daly do you take this woman to be you lawfuly wedded wife promising to always love and care for her in sickness and in health?" he asked "I do." Truman said "And Mercy Kilpatrick do you take this man to be you lawfuly wedded husband promising to love and care for him in sickness and in health?" he asked "I do." Mercy said "Then it is with great pleasure and honor I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." he said. Truman pulled Mercy into him and the kiss they shared at that moment was filled with more love and burning passion then ever before. Everyone clapped and some like Mercy's mother cried. 

Honeymoon?: Truman and Mercy took Kaylie to Karl and Deborah's house for a few days while they honeymooned at the cabin to stay close incase something happened with Mercy or the baby (which was a low chance but possible). Mercy and Truman kissed continuously for awhile. Mercy was wrapped in Truman's scent and he in her's. They had a nice time but were happy to be back home when they arrived. Almsot three quarters of the drive Truman kept a hand on Mercy's bump and the other on the wheel. 

Thirty seven weeks: "Truman we need to start discussing names." Mercy said during dinner "You're right." he said "I know I'm right." she smirked "Blake?" Truman suggsted "No what about Jacob?" Mercy said "I don't think so, maybe Kevin?" he said "Absolutly not!' Mercy snapped "Sam?" she said "No, how's Tanner or Conner?" he asked "Do you want him to have friends?" Mercy asked "Of course I do." Truman said "Well he's not going to have any with those names." Mercy laughed "Max?" she said Truman shook his head "Malcolm?" he said. Mercy shook her head. "This going no where." Mercy said yawning. 

Thirthy eight weeks: Mercy groaned and gripped the foot board of her bed as she got a braxton hicks. "Mercy are you ok? Is it time?" Truman asked "I'm fine and no not yet it was just a braxton hicks." she breathed out sharply "You sure?" he asked "Yes I'm sure but he'll be here soon." she said rubbing her large bump. "Thanks for making me a daddy." he said putting a hand on her belly feeling him kick at that moment. "Thanks for making me a mommy and your wife." she said kissing him as the baby kicked again making the two laugh "Kaylie come here." Mercy called "Yeah mom?" she said walking into the room "How's your course going?" she asked "Good but it's kinda gross." Kaylie said "Are you paying attention?' Mercy asked "Yup I've memorized all the steps and saftey rules and warning signs of bad things I also know what to do if the cord is wrapped around the neck." Kaylie said "Good job I'm very proud of you Kaylie." Mercy said hugging her "Thank you mom." she replied happily. 

Two days later: Truman was at work and Kaylie at the cafe, and Mercy was home doing laundry. Mercy woke up feeling off and around twelev she got a pain in her stomach it felt different than a braxton hicks "Oh my god is this real?" she thought "I can't tell I'll call Truman so I can get checked just incase." she thought again dialing her phone Truman answered on the first ring. "Truman I think it's time." she said sounding scared "It's ok Mercy I'm coming." he said "Ok goo..." Mercy stopped in the middle of her sentence feeling liquid run down her leg "Mercy?" Truman said "I'm pretty sure my water broke." she said sounding even more scared "I'm almost there Mercy just keep breathing." He said a minute later he pulled up to the house and helped her into the car then started to drive. Mercy smiled still breathing "Are you not scared?" Truman asked "No I'm terrified but after all this waiting we're finally going to meet him." she replied 

When they got there Mercy was checked and told it wasn't labor pains and sometimes pregnant women leak. "I'm sorry Mercy but you're not in labor yet." the doctor said "Ok then so now I just go home?" she replied "Yeah go home and get some sleep, dont't over work yourself." the doctor told her. Dissapointment filled Mercy's face and heart because she was ready for her baby but still had to wait. When she got home after Truman left to go back to work Mercy laid on her couch and cried until she fell asleep. later she was woken up by the door unlocking and Kaylie walking in "Hey mom how was your...." she trailed off seeing Mercy's face red wet and a little puffy "Hey what's wrong?" Kaylie asked sitting down "Well I thought the baby was coming today but he didn't and I'm honestly a bit disapointed." Mercy said "He will come when he's ready and you just have to stay healthy and happy and be patient with him." Kaylie said "But I'm so tired of being patient I've waited nine months for him." Mercy said her voice cracking "So what's a couple more weeks?" she asked smiling "Your right Kaylie." Mercy smiled back "I know I am." Kaylie laughed "Oh boy you're becoming like me." Mercy laughed back.

Thirty nine weeks: Mercy was asleep and a nightmare had resurfaced in her brain. She's sitting under that tree by her burning cabin blood pouring from her thy and soaking her pants and Gaberial's rifle poised at her as she looks away finding Truman's gaze and so did Gaberial who repoised his rifle on Truman and fired. Mercy screamed for him to move but it was too late the bullet found it's way into Truman's heart killing him. Gaberial repoised on her as she trembled and radioed Kaylie "I love you." she said. Two gun shots went off one after the other. One found Gaberial's head and the other found her heart, the sound ringing through the radio for Kaylie to hear. Mercy laid in the snow which was turning red from her blood when she heard Kaylies voice "Aunt Mercy no." she cried "I love you Kaylie." were Mercy's last words before she woke up screaming and sweating. "Oh my god." she said feeling her body as her chest heaved. "Mercy are you alright?" Truman asked sitting up "It was just bad dream." she said "Was it a dream or that dream?" he asked "That dream." Mercy admitted "Oh Mercy....I'm so sorry." he said "I just need some water." she said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Mercy got out pen and a piece of paper and wrote a letter. "To whom it may concern, My name is Mercy Daly (maiden name: Kilpatrick0 and I am the adoptive mother of Kaylie Kilpatrick, wife of Truman Daly, and daughter of Karl and Deborah Kilpatrick. If you're reading this it means I'm dead and you're going through my belongings. If I have died before Kaylie is no longer a minor I want my sister Rose to take her because they can take good care of each other. My wedding rings go straight to my husband Truman and my cabin goes to Truman, Kaylie and my son. Any money I possess goes to Kaylie's college fund (No debates or arguements). My weaponry goes to my siblings, necies, and nephews or Truman can keep them whatever want's to be done. Other than that I don't care what happens to the rest of my stuff store it, sell it, trash it, keep it...I don't care. If I am not dead you shouldn't be reading this because only I know it's where abouts. Please listen to me about my requests as they are in my will too. signed Mercy. Then she got some water and peeked in Kaylie's room to see the teen sleeping peacefully.

Mercy was half way through the livingroom walking back to her room when she got the worst braxton hicks. Mercy grabbed her belly and bit her lip trying to stay quiet "Truman." she whispered shouted through pain "Truman!" she whispered a little louder now on her hands and knees "Damn it! Truman." she snapped a little louder he finally heard her and came into the livingroom to see her on knees and her head down with one hand on her belly and the other gripping the coffee table "Mercy are you ok." he asked rubbing her back "Not really this one hurts like a bitch." she muttered "Do you wanna lay down?" Truman asked Mercy nodded and he helped her back to bed. Another hour passed before Mercy was fully asleep. 

The next morning Truman kissed Mercy and her bump "I love you." he said "I love you too." Mercy replied as he left. Mercy sat at home and watched three different disney movies for the hell of it "I better get used to this for you." she said to her bump "Hey mom can I go over to Jen's for a couple hours?" Kaylie asked "Sure I don't see why not." Mercy said Kaylie left fifteen minutes later. an hour later Mercy's stomach growled and she laughed "Are you hungry little guy?" she asked getting up to get food. 

"We have to tell Mercy!" Lucas argued "Not yet, not until we're absolutly sure we've everything!" Eddie said back "Agent Peterson is right we can't tell Mercy until we have no other choice." Ben agreed "Mercy deserves to know that he's missing!" Lucas pointed out "She does but the minute she knows she's going to looking for him and we can't risk that." Eddie snapped "We're following you Agent Peterson, so what do we do?" Royce asked Eddie thought for a moment "We go back to last place he was at, the walker ranch." Eddie said "Why was he there?" Ben asked turning to Lucas "Domestic desturbance call." Lucas answered "Ok I'm going to visit the walkers you two go to the closest nieghboring properties and we meet back here in an hour and a half." Eddie ordered "Yes sir." both Royce and Ben said "Lucas keep an ear on the phone incase someone calls in something suspicous, now move out we have a man to find!" Eddie said leaving 

"Let me go! I need to get to my wife!" Truman said "Shut up!" Johnathan Walker yelled "My wife needs me!" he said knowing the three times a phone buzzed was his phone being called by Mercy. "Does it look like we care cuz we don't." James Walker said. Truman was angry as the Walker twins had tied him up and put him in the back of thier mustang and now were driving to only who knows where, when Mercy might be in labor right now. Truman's phone buzzed again "Kaylie." Johnathan read aloud "Kaylie as in Kipatrick?" James asked "I'd assume so since he's married to her aunt." Johnathan replied "Maybe we should pick her up too and have some fun." James suggested "Touch her you're dead!" Truman yelled in deep intimidating voice he'd never even heard before. "What part of shut up don't you fucking understand?" Johnathan asked "I don't take orders from drunk shit heads like you two." he said keeping his tone seeing them squirm. The idiots tied his hands infront of him so he worked the sloppy knot out of the rope around his ankles till it came off then rotating his hands he loosened the rope on his wrists and freed his hands. When traffic came to a stop he realised the idiots didn't lock the door so he flung it open and bolted. 

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything I'm simply asking if you've seen Chief Daly ma'am." Eddie said calmly "We didn't hurt him or do anything to him I swear." Angela Walker cried out hysterically "Agent Peterson the Chief did come by a few hours ago but he left fine and well right after he was only her maybe twenty minutes that's all we know." Daniel walker said calmly "Thank you for your time and coperation sir." Eddie said walking out of the house. "Psst." a girl whispered "Psst Mister." another whispered getting Eddie's attention "Well hello there what are your names." Eddie answered "I'm Samantha Walker." the first girl said "And I'm Sadie walker." the other said "We know what happened to that man...." Samantha whisperd "Yeah our big brothers snatched him up and they drove off with him in their blue mustang." Sadie said "Do you know the lisence plate number by chance?" Eddie asked the twins looked at eachother "On the back of the car there's a metal plate that says Oregon and has a code of numbers and letters do you remember those numbers and letters?" Eddie clarified "Oh yeah 5A1-Q26Z." Samantha recited "Girls leave that man alone he has work to do and doesn't care about your chores and tea parties." Daniel called "Yes daddy." both girls said waving to Eddie as he left. 

"James and Johnathan Walker, blue mustang, plate number 5A1-Q26Z." Eddie announced walking into the station. "Wow that's a lot of specific information, I tell Ben and Royce they're still out." Lucas said. An hour and a half passed by the time Ben found the brothers, the car and Truman's phone but no Truman then returned to the station handing the phone to Eddie. "Holy shit!" Eddie blurted as he turned the phone on "What is it?" Lucas asked "Truman has eight missed calls and four voicemails since noon and it's three!" Eddie said shocked as he started to listen to the first message "Hey Truman I'm just calling to see how your day is going be safe I love you." Mercy's voice said then Eddie pressed the third message "Truman I need you now the baby is coming please call me I love you." Mercy's now shakey voice said the he listened to the last one "Damn it Truman I really need you the contractions are getting worse and it's been an hour please hurry and call me I love you." a terrified sounding Mercy said Eddie shoved the phone in his pocket and bolted out the door and drove as fast as he could to Mercy's. 

Mercy heard a car pull up and hoped it was Truman, so she open the door quickly. "Eddie what the hell are you doing here?" a very tired and sweaty Mercy asked "I'ts a long story but something told me you needed help." he said "Wow that's ironic because I do need help I can't get ahold of Truman or Kaylie and I'm in labor." Mercy told Eddie "Ok I'll take you to the hospital." Eddie said helping her out the door and into his SUV. When they started to drive Mercy became deadly serious. "Eddie I know something is going on so just tell me now before anything gets worse." Mercy ordered "Truman's missing and I knew you were in labor because I have his phone now and listened to your messages and knew you might be alone so I came to help you but now I've realized I have no idea what to do we had a lead but it hit a dead end and now....." Eddie rambled very fast until Mercy cut him off "Truman's missing and you didn't think to tell me sooner?" Mercy asked sternly "I did but I didn't want to risk you going out and looking for him yourself and I didn't want to tell you until we did everything we could because I thought maybe we'd find him and you'd never need to know he was ever missing but I promise we will find him Mercy." Eddie rambled, Mercy squeezed his shoulder "Eddie calm down I know you meant well and I know you'll find him because he's a survivor like us. Just promise you let me be alone when I deliver." Mercy replied breathing deeply "I would never let you be alone not a chance in hell." Eddie promised 

When Mercy got to the hospital Eddie got her a wheelchair and she froze as she sat down. "Eddie...." she said "Yeah Mercy?" he said pushing her down a hall "My water just broke." she said. Eddie pushed her faster within an hour Mercy had Kaylie and Rose with her, as she hit a contraction Rose grabbed Mercy's hand "I know it hurts just breath." Rose said gently "I'm just so tired." Mercy exhaled laying back against her pillow "I know." Rose replied "Oh Truman where are you?" Mercy thought a tear rolled down her cheek when a familiar voice echoed in the hall "Mercy!" Truman called "Truman!" Mercy replied Kaylie stepped out of the room getting his attention "Truman she's in here." Kaylie called Truman ran to Mercy who had her arms out stretched and ready for him "What happend?" he asked before Mercy answered she kissed Truman for a long time. "Nothing yet just pain and breathing." Mercy said smiling then groaning as she got another contraction and gripped Trumans hand "Oh Truman." she groaned "I'm here Mercy it's ok." he assured her. A doctor came in and checked Mercy's dialation "Well Mrs. Daly you're fully dialated I hope you're ready to have a baby." the doctor said. Mercy and Truman looked at each other "I'm ready!" she said 

"Ok Mercy on the next contraction you're gonna bear down and push ok." the doctor instructed "Ok." she said the next contraction came and Mercy pushed like hell "You're doing great." the doctor assured her "Breath and wait for the next one." she said the next one came and Mercy started to push but stopped "Keep going Mercy." the doctor said "I can't." Mercy cried "Hey yes you can if you can take a bullet, raise Kaylie, mend bonds with your family, and allow yourself to fall in love you can do this." Truman said Mercy nodded and pushed again. "Good job." Mercy heard. Forty five minutes later "Ok Mercy one more really big push ok." the doctor said "Ok." she said "1..2..3...push Mercy!" the doctor said Mercy pushed with all her might until she screamed then heard a baby cry. "Congratulations you did great Mercy." the doctor said laying the baby on Mercy's chest. "Oh my god Truman..." Mercy breathed in amazement "I know." Truman said kissing her. 

Now Mercy held her son in her recovery room and she couldn't have been happier. "We never decided on his name." Truman pointed out "I have an idea but I don't know if you'll like it...." Mercy said still looking at the baby in her arms "What is it?" he asked as Mercy smiled "Levi." she said "Levi is perfect Mercy." Truman smiled and kissed Mercy "It's nice to meet you Levi Daly." Mercy said with his little fingers wrapped around her own finger.


End file.
